


[Podfic of] Flags

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, Pansexual Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pride, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, all the feels, lesbian natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky's been seein' a lot of rainbows around lately, and he's curious as to why. He doesn't know asking that question will give him the answer to a different question he didn't even know he had.





	[Podfic of] Flags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129132) by [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire). 

> Endless thanks to my bro for 1) writing this awesome fic, 2) granting me permission to podfic it, and 3) being an amazing human. I hope you enjoy. (Everyone else, I hope you enjoy, too.)

Soundcloud link: [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/podfic-of-flags)

Google Drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zGljuyqcp_yNHRt0v5HgNPx6-5I24lpO/view?usp=sharing)

Audio length: 00:10:17

download by selecting "more" options underneath the audio stream

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment to let me know if you liked it / what you thought! And if you like the fic itself, go leave candycanedarcy a comment on the fic itself, too!


End file.
